New Beginnings
by IcePrincess13
Summary: Harry was forced into a marriage to Severus. Now finally after a year of a loveless marriage he found a way out. Now he must find is why through life alone and finally have the family he always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. I don't make money off this story.

"Harry how are things going for you?" Ron asked, "You are at your one year mark with your marriage to Snape."

"Thing are going. What else do you want me to say. I'm married to a man that doesn't love me and I am stuck in this marriage for the rest of my life." Harry responded to Ron. "I just wish that even if he didn't love me he would at least give me one child so I could have the family I have always wanted."

"Harry, don't you know about the clause in the contacted you signed when you were arranged to marry Snape?" Hermione asked. She couldn't quite understand why he wasn't aware that if he wasn't in a happy loving marriage after a year he had the right to cancel the contract and find love on his own.

"There was no clause in my contract Hermione. It was a straight forward contacted stating I was to marry Serverus and to stay marry to him until one of our deaths." Harry tried to explain to her. He had wished to get a clause like that in his contract, but when he read it over it was not in there. He wanted to find any way he could to get out of this marriage as fast as he could.

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. She knew the clause was in his contracted because she had put it there herself. She wanted to make sure that everyone had a way out of a loveless marriage if the arranged marriage didn't work for them. No one could change any contact without her prior approval. She wanted to consider this right now. She hated to see her best friend so unhappy when all he ever wanted was to find a person to love him and give him the family he always wanted.

"Do you have your marriage contract here with you?" she asked him. "I wanted to look over it please and find out why you were not able to see the clause I put into every contract myself."

"I do let me get it for you." he said to her while summoning the contract into the room. He didn't have to worry about his husband see this as they didn't even share rooms together. The only time he ever so Serverus was when he had to do his monthly duties and lie with his husband. They were to do this once a month in hope of having a child as per there contract. He knew that Serverus was taking something that make him sterile so he didn't have to be tired down with a child.

"Did you read the whole contract before you signed it?" she asked him while reading over the contract. She had finally found the clause she was talking about, but she wondered why he didn't see it when he read the contract before signing.

"Yes. It stated that I was to marry Serverus and to be with him once a month until a child was born of our union." He told her. "There was nothing in there about only having to be with them a year and if unhappy could cancel contract."

She handed him the contract to the page that showed the clause. There in normal writing was the clause to get out of the marriage. He wondered how he could have missed this when he was reading over it to make sure everything was correct. As he read the contract he noticed that it was there. He finally had a way out of this love less marriage. He could finally be free and find someone that will love him and let him have a child. He looked at Hermione and for the first time he saw a light at the end of this dark tunnel.

"You have made me so happy Hermione. I can be free and find true love." Harry said. "Though for this to work you know I can't stay in England. No one here will be with me because of me just Harry Potter. They would only be with me to say they were married to the Boy-Who-Lived"

"We understand and only want you to be happy. We know you can't be happy here and we know we will always be able to come and see you." They both said to their best friend. They hoped he will be able to go out in the world and find the one that can help Harry find his home once and for all. "No go and get this marriage canceled so you can finally move on."

"Thanks so much you guys. You are the best friends that I could possibly have." He got up and hugged his friends. Right when he was going floo to the Minstery he saw Serverus standing in his door way. "Is there something I can do for you Mister Snape?"

"You can tell me where you are going so happy." He said to Harry. "I was under the impression that we would be spending the rest of the day together as it is our one year anniversary. Though today would be a good day to try for a baby again."

"I am going to make us both happy buy getting us out of this marriage that we don't want to be in." he stated knowing that he was just messing with him about the whole baby thing. He was only saying that because of Ron and Hermione were in the room. "I hope you find the one you know will make you happy."

He walked over to the floo to leave when Serverus grab him by the arm. He was not going to let his pet leave like this. He made sure that the system arranged them together so he could finally get his revenge on his father. Just to see his only son married to Serverus must have James rolling over in his grave. If only James understood that it wasn't it wasn't Lily he wanted, but it was James himself.

"You think I'm going to just let you go now that I have you then you are stupider then I thought. You are not going anywhere. I am not sure how you found out about that clause, but it won't matter once I'm done with you, you will have no other options." Serverus said trying to pull him into the room. He knew that his friends would tell him about the clause today if he was unhappy so he had planned on finally giving Harry the baby he always wanted.

Harry push him away while Ron and Hermione stunned him. "Harry go get this canceled we will try to keep him under until you are done." They said to him. They were not going to let him be unhappy anymore.

Harry finally made it to the Minstery of Magic. He went to the marriage department and was finally able to get out of his horrible marriage. He signed all the papers need to end the marriage and everything went back to whomever it belonged to before they were married. He also went to the International Department to get approval to move out of England. With the approval for him to move anywhere he would like he was finally free. On his way to the bank Harry had send a letter off to his friend to go ahead and let the spell go and get out of there before Serverus would wake up. By that time, he knew he would be out of England. He decided he was going to try his hand in America. Getting the goblins to transfer his vaults to the States was easy there were more than happy to help him with his move. He got all the paperwork needed to show that he had finished primary school so he could attend college while he was over there. He was going to make a new start in his life and he wanted to start it out with getting a degree in something he would enjoy.


	2. Another Mistake

One Year Later

He couldn't believe it. He was finally doing something he enjoyed. It took a while to get to this point, but he couldn't be happier. At first, he was scared to leave his friend behind, but things had gotten better over the year. The first thing he did was find a nice flat to live in. He was happy that he didn't have to spend much of the money he inherited from his parents. He then got into Georgetown University to get his degree to become a teacher. He loved teaching the DA at Hogwarts and wanted to be able to help teach future generations.

He made a great friend at Georgetown. They had met after a class one day. Harry ran into him trying to get from his last class to a meeting where he had to go over his finances with the bank. He didn't see him standing there talking with one of the professors and knocked him over. Meeting Spencer Reid was the best thing that happened to him. He finally found the man he could spend the rest of his life with. Today was the day Harry hoped would be the day he would finally be with the man who meant the world to him.

While he was setting the table, his phone had rung. He picked it up hoping that Spence wasn't calling to say he wouldn't be able to make it tonight because of his job. He knew Spence loved his job, but it sometimes got in the way of being able to spend time together.

"Hello," he answered the phone seeing as it was Spencer's number.

"Hey Harry. We are about to land just wanted to make sure we are still on for tonight," Spencer said.

"Yep, can't wait to see you. It's been so long since we had time to hang out," he answered. All he could think about was the nice romantic dinner he had planned for them. He hoped after this Spencer will agree to date him.

"Cool, so my co-workers are going out and wanted me to join them. I hope it's fine that we hang out with them as well," he told Harry. "They can't wait to finally meet you."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought it would be just the two of them tonight. "Oh, I see. I hope you have fun with your co-workers Spencer. Just let me know when you have the time to hang out," he said not wanting to hang out with all of them. He looked at the table seeing the meal he cooked for them. "Look, I have to go. I have some school work to finish up see you later."

"Harry wait," Spencer tried to stop him before he could hang up, but it was too late. He wondered why Harry didn't want to go out with him and his co-workers. They were just going to hang out anyways. What was the big deal with joining his team at a bar?

Over at Harry's flat, you find him looking sadly at the table that he had the home cooked meal on. He thought for sure tonight would be the night they could enjoy the time together and take the next step in a relationship. He didn't think that Spencer would rather spend the time with his team, but he guessed wrong. Wondering why he couldn't get anyone to see him as more than a friend or something to use as revenge, Harry started to cry while sitting at the lonely table. While crying over his hard work, he didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Harry, what's wrong?" he heard someone ask. Looking up, he saw Spencer standing just inside the dining room of his flat.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going out with your team?" Harry asked him trying to hide that he was crying.

"I made plans with you tonight. I was coming over to get you so we could go out. I didn't think it was a big deal for you to meet my team and hang out with them as well," he told Harry. "You are always saying how you would like to have more friends here."

"I would like more friends, yes, but I was just hoping it would be the two of us tonight not your entire team," Harry stated while cleaning up the food on the table. Next thing he heard was a male voice behind Spencer.

"Hey Pretty Boy is he coming or not the rest of the team is waiting for us?" asked the voice.

The next thing Harry knew a large man walked into the flat behind Spencer. Once seeing what the man looked like, he could see now he never had a chance with Spencer in that way. He could feel his heart breaking a little more just seeing this man standing behind the man he loved. Harry should have known that someone as great as Spencer already had a perfect person in his life and wouldn't want him.

"You should go Spencer. Your team is waiting on you and I don't want you to be late with hanging out with them," Harry said still trying to keep him from seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"Morgan why don't you head out and meet the others. I'll give you a call if we decided to meet up with the team tonight," Spencer said to the man standing behind him.

Harry watched as the man left as per Spencer's request. He didn't understand why Spencer wasn't leaving with him. He just wanted to be left alone right now and try to get his emotion under control. He didn't want to lose Spencer as a friend, but he knew it would happen if they talked right now. Turning into the kitchen, he tried everything he could to get everything under control as fast as he could.

"Harry please talk to me. Why are you acting like this?" Spencer asked his friend. He just didn't understand what the problem was. This was a good way for his friend to make new friends and also meet his team which was more like a family to him.

"I just thought it would be us tonight, that's all. I understand you wanted to spend time with your team, though," Harry answered him.

"Harry look at me. I know you are not telling me something." He said to his friend. "Tell me the truth about what is going on right now."

"It's nothing Spencer. I was under the wrong impression about what we were," Harry answered him finally letting the sadness seep into his voice. "I just thought tonight we could go from being friends to being something a little more, but I see now that you don't see me that way. I understand, why would you when you have perfection with you every day."

"Oh, Harry I didn't mean to make you think we could be more than friends. I am so sorry," Spencer said sadly. "I'm not in a relationship with Morgan. As much as I would wish for him to see me that way, he just doesn't."

Harry finally turned to see that his friend was also as sad as he was. Walking over to Spencer, he wrapped his arms around the man he loves to give him the comfort that he needed just as much as Spencer did. He knew what it was like to be in love with someone, and for it not to be returned. He had this now happen twice to him. First with Severus and now with Spencer. Harry finally decided that he was just going to live alone.

"I am sorry Spencer that he doesn't return your feelings. I know how that can feel," Harry said to him still giving him the comfort he needed. "I don't want to make this harder on you. I would rather have you as a friend and not at all. Let's go hang out with your team."

"You don't have to come if it will make you feel more uncomfortable," Spencer said hoping he would understand. He wanted his best friend there, but didn't want him to feel like he had to come with them.

"I would love to meet your team. I know you see them as family, and I also know you need support tonight with Morgan," he said to spencer. "I will stand by your side tonight, so you know someone is with you at all times."

Spencer couldn't believe that he would do this for him. He didn't understand how he could be there for him when he wanted more than he could give him. He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth though. He hated going out with his team and seeing Morgan dance with different women and knowing he would be taking one of them home. Looking over at his friend, he pulled him close to him. He knew that what Harry needed was someone that can take care of him and support him. He knew the perfect person for Harry and was going to make sure they meet and hit it off.

"Spencer, why do you have that look in your eyes?" Harry asked him worried about what was going through his friend's mind. That mind was a scary place, and when Spencer got an idea into his head he didn't let it go. He needed to stop his friend now before anything got out of control.

"I was just thinking, you have always talked about wanting to settle down and have a family, and I knew the perfect man for you. My boss is bisexual and has a son already," Spencer was explaining to him. "I think he would be perfect for you."

"I'm not ready for that Spencer. I still need to deal with my feelings I have for you, and I might not want to find someone new again. I have been through alot this year and I'm not sure how I feel about everything," he tried to get Spencer to remove that idea from his mind. After what happened with Severus and now Spencer, he just wasn't sure he could put himself out there again.

"You need to meet him. He is going to be perfect for you," Spencer said, walking into Harry's room. He was going to make sure that Harry is wearing something great. He wanted his boss to see how sexy he was. "Harry, didn't you say you have some kind of leather pants that you can wear tonight."

"Spencer, really please, I'm not ready to find someone new yet," Harry said trying to get him to understand.

Thanks goes out to my beta linthailey for helping me make this story the best it can be.


	3. Great News

He didn't understand why Spencer wouldn't see that he wasn't ready to meet anyone. He was just trying to be a good friend by going to the bar with him.

"Spencer I'm fine with what I have on," Harry stated trying to get him to stop looking for whatever it was he was looking for.

"Harry trust me. He's perfect for you. He's a very loving man, and wants to have a bigger family. I know you want a family of your own," Spencer said still in the closet looking for the outfit he wanted Harry to wear. "Nice, found it. Put this on. You are going to look so hot in this outfit."

He couldn't fight with Spencer anymore. He always wanted to have a family of his own. That was part of the reason he didn't fight the arranged marriage with Severus. He was told that everyone that was on the list of potential spouses wanted to start a family as well. He had been tricked then, and didn't want to take the chance of it happening with someone else. He would go to the bar with Spencer, meet his team, and just try to make it through the night without either of them getting hurt. While he was changing into his clothes though, he heard his phone go off in the other room.

"Harry there is someone on the phone named Hermione that wants to talk with you," Spencer said to him through the bedroom door.

"Let me finish getting dressed. Can you ask her to hold on really quick please?" he asked while trying to get dressed as fast as he could. "Here, hand me the phone."

He grabs the phone to hear what his best friend had to say. He didn't know if it was going to be good or bad news. He was hoping it would be good news he needed something good in his life today. He took a breath before greeting her on the phone.

"Hey Hermione! What's up?" he asked her waiting to hear what news she had for him.

"Hey, I have some news that we couldn't wait to tell you. Hold on let me get Ron on the phone as well," she said to him while call from Ron. "So, we wanted to tell you the great new we just found out. I'm pregnant. We were hoping that you will agree to be the godfather."

"That is great news you guys. Of course, I would love to be the godfather. I can't wait to come over to see you when you go into labor," he said with such happiness. "Any other news that I should know about before I head out for the night?"

"On that front, we haven't heard anything. We do know he is still looking for you, but nothing has come across that he found you yet," she told him.

He was so happy to hear that news. If he had more time without seeing Severus, then he should be able to handle him when he does show up. He looked over at Spencer and knew that no matter what this person will be in his life. He was really looking forward to tonight, now that he got the good news from his best friends. Maybe this is a sign that things are looking up for him.

"Okay. Let's head out. I can't wait to meet your team, Spencer," Harry said while walking towards the door.

"What has you so happy and excited suddenly?" he asked. He was so surprised to see Harry go from trying so hard not go out and meet his team to being excited to go out.

"Just got some good news, my two best friends in England are having their first child," he explained to him. "Over there, it's a big deal with starting a family, and they have been trying for a child for over 2 years now."

"Wow, well I'm happy to hear they are finally getting the child they were looking forward to," he said with great happiness. "Well let's go, if things work out like I think they will, maybe you will be giving your friends news that you are starting a family as well."

Harry looked over at his friend and could see such happiness in his eyes. Spencer though that his boss would be great for Harry. He didn't want to break Spencer's heart right now that him finding someone that easy would never happen for him. Harry knew with his luck that he would be tricked again into thinking someone really wanted a family just to find a way to hurt him. Ever since his marriage ended, it looked like everyone he finds that he likes either didn't like him or liked someone else.

Harry had been looking for someone new since he got to the states, so he could start his family right away. At first, he just thought it was him just picking jerks, but as he looked at who he was choosing he noticed they were fine with other people, just jerky to him. He had given up hope at that time when he would have meet Spencer. He was on his way to the bank to set up his estate to go to specific people if something was to happen to him. He named his godson his heir and got some accounts setup for any other godchildren he would have. He knew he was a carrier to have kids, and he wanted some of his own. At this point, he had so many titles that he had to have heirs for that he would need a huge family. When he found out about being the Potter heir and what he inherited from his parents, he also found out he was the heir of Slytherin my conquest. He couldn't believe there was still so much gold in the Slytherin vault. He figured Tom would have emptied the vault as soon as he could. When they were doing the test on his for this inheritance, it turned out he was the heir for all four founders. It was like the wizard world was laughing at him. He had all this money, but couldn't have the one thing he had always wanted.

"Harry, you still with me there," he heard Spencer asking him.

"Yes, sorry got lost in thought. You ready to go," he asked him with a huge smile on his face.

"Sure am, but why are you smiling like that? What are you planning to do?" Spencer asked worried about what his friend had planned tonight. He knew that when Harry got that look on his face something was going to happen that he was not going to like.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry. It's not going to hurt you," he said still smiling. He had decided he was going to find out what Morgan really wanted with his friend. He knew there was something going on there that Spencer wasn't seeing. No one gave a nickname like Pretty Boy to someone and not have feeling for that person in some way.

He wanted his best friend happy, and if it came down to it, he would come clean with his friend on what he really was. He had the right to tell people he can trust that he was a wizard. Over in America, they were more open with what they were. They still didn't let everyone know, but witches and wizards could tell close family and friends. He had been hoping to tell him tonight that he was a wizard when they had their first date. Well he knew that not all things could be done the way he wanted them to, but if he becomes close to Spencer's team then he still had the chance to let his friend know that side of his life.


	4. Meet the Team

Great thinks to my new Beta. I asked for her to do a rewrite of this story and she did a great job. I don't own any right to this chapter all rights go to EmmAnnWithAnE. I hope you enjoy what she wrote as much as I did.

The team had agreed to meet up at a bar not far from Harry's apartment, so it didn't take much for Spencer to convince Harry they could walk it. It gave the two a little extra time to smooth out any awkward wrinkles from their talk and allowed time for Spencer to strategize. He could already picture how happy Harry and Aaron could be together. Aaron tried to mask how lonely he was, but any amount of downtime showed that loneliness through some pretty jagged cracks. When he wasn't at the office he was with his son. The man needed something for himself outside of being an agent or a dad. Harry would be good for him.

Spencer blinked a little when he realized they were nearly at the bar. He'd been lost in his thoughts and hadn't noticed how far they'd traveled. He gave Harry a quick once over out of the corner of his eye, just to check on him. The call he'd gotten had certainly improved his mood, but if he knew his friend Harry wouldn't be distracted from the rejection for long. Best to give him something to focus on before he started to fixate.

"Hey," he said bumping his shoulder to Harry's gently as they walked, "thanks for coming out tonight. It means a lot, and I really think you'll like the team! Especially my boss, Aaron's - "

"Spencer," Harry sighed, "please don't push this. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier, I shouldn't have said anything."

"You didn't. I'm glad we talked, really."

Harry shot him a dubious look, but let it slide. "Okay, well good. I'm sure I'll like your team. They're your friends, right? They can't be too terrible."

"They're great, you'll see. Aaron says th -"

"Spencer. I mean it. Do not push."

"I'm not pushing. I'm just saying Aaron is great, you're great, and you'd both be great. Together."

"Right, and this has nothing to do with you pushing me at another man so I don't think about you romantically anymore." Harry said hating the bitter bite he could hear in his own words.

"No. Harry," Spencer pulled him to a stop a fre steps from the bar entrance, "that's not what this is. You're my friend, and I want you to be happy. I think you could be happy with Aaron. Just give him a chance, for me?"

Harry chewed on his bottom lip and searched Spencer's eyes for any sign of duplicity. After a moment he sighed and said, "Fine."

"Great!" Spencer said through a face splitting grin.

Harry was already regretting his decision to come out a little bit as they walked into the bar together. The noise of the place washed over them like a wave, and Harry hung back just a bit to let Spencer scan the crowd and locate his friends. It didn't take him long to spot them and lead Harry over to a both that six people had crammed themselves into.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late, Harry just needed to freshen up." Spencer greeted the table at large, "Harry this is the team! You met Derek earlier. This is Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner, and Penelope Garcia. Everybody, this is my friend Harry Evans."

"It's nice to finally meet you all. Spencer has nothing but good things to say about you all." Harry said, trying his best to fight down a blush and not stare at the man Spencer had pointed out as Aaron. Maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if Spencer pushed them together. Like, in that closet over there - they could surely get to know each other if they were pushed in there. Close quarters were very conductive to new relationships.

"I'd say likewise, but Spencer really hasn't talked about you." Derek said from his spot lounging with his arm thrown over the back of the booth.

"Oh, that would be my fault. I'm a very private person." Harry fibbed, glancing at Spencer out of the corner of his eye. The man had always liked to keep his life compartmentalized. Honestly, Harry had been a little surprised at the invitation to come meet his friends from work. The Spencer he'd met at school would never have suggested that. Clearly, he trusted these people and it would be a shame to have a rift grow between them on Harry's behalf. "Had a rough go of it early in life, and, ah, well, when he first got the job here the idea of meeting a group of people are trained to pick a persons details apart was a little much for me."

"Yeah, we're a scary group all right." Derek pressed, "Still, a year is a long time to hide a friendship as supposedly good as yours."

Derek ignored the sharp elbow JJ dug into his side and kept his eyes on the new guy. Obviously the guy had it bad for Spencer. It was all over the way he stood, the little side long glances. Not to mention what had looked like the remnants of an intimate dinner for two on the man's table. Guy had a motive, but what was his game?

"Not exactly hiding when he's been working most of that year." Harry said eyeing Derek right back, "As I understand it, your cases are very draining and time consuming. I'm sure you all had better things to talk about than one friend he has outside of work."

"Derek, that's enough." Aaron said and Harry felt his spine melt just a little bit at the sound of his voice.

Dear Merlin, the man sounded like what petting Buckbeak the hippogriff felt like. Smooth, soft feathers gliding through your fingers, but you couldn't forget that there were talons the size of your forearm ready to tear you to shreds for one wrong move. Aaron had kept talking after silencing Derek, but Harry really had no idea what he was saying. He was far too lost in listening to the way he was saying it. That closet was looking better and better all the time.

"Here,"

Harry blinked and took the chair Spencer was holding out for him and smiled in thanks. The group had all budged up together, but there really wasn't enough room in the booth for eight people. He and Spencer pulled the chairs that Spencer had acquired from a nearby table and stationed them at the edges of the booth. Harry ended up knocking elbows with the older man, David, and mumbled a quick apology which was quickly waved off. Spencer wasted no time in leaning over to the very flamboyantly dressed blonde and whispering something in her ear. The grin that spread across her face made Harry nervous. When she proceeded to look between him and Aaron and then waggled her eyebrows at Spencer Harry began to sweat. Tonight would be absolute torture if this woman had anything to say about it.

"Next round's on me." Spencer declared once everyone had settled back down again. Derek looked like he could certainly use another drink, and Emily was nearly empty. "Come help me carry it, Garcia?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." Penelope said, sliding out of the booth, "Here, Harry slide in. Keep it warm for me!"

Between her and Spencer they managed to shuffle Harry into the booth next to Aaron before he could get a word in edgewise. Not that he was really complaining. True, Spencer had clearly not heard a word he'd said about not pushing relationships on people, and they really were going to have to have a chat about boundaries, but Aaron was drop dead gorgeous. He gave the phrase tall, dark, and handsome a true and proper meaning. Now that he was closer, Harry could see the way his arms and chest filled out his loose button down.

"So, Harry," David said from across the booth, "tell us about yourself."

Harry smiled at the man, and choked down a bit of hysterical laughter. Wasn't that a loaded question? Hi, I'm a wizard. I fought, and won, a secret war you've never heard of, and I just got out a loveless marriage.

"I'm attending Georgetown at the moment. Studying to be a teacher."

"What made you decide on Georgetown? Do you have family in the area?" Jennifer asked sipping at her drink.

"Oh, no. It's a lovely school, and I needed a change of pace from home." Harry said, "Until a year ago I'd never left the UK, you know? America seemed as good a place as any to explore while I did the whole soul searching, finding your life's calling routine."

"And you decided on teaching?" Aaron asked, leaning in towards Harry so that the younger man's attention was pulled to him. Spencer's friend was certainly something special to behold. He could easily imagine taking Harry home for the night. Jack was still with his aunt, and judging by the light blush across his face Harry wouldn't be opposed either. To test his theory he dropped his hand down to his side and ran a knuckle lightly along the outside of Harry's thigh. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning when Harry drew in a shuddering breath.

Harry's heart was threatening to beat right out of his chest. The hand he'd felt on his thigh could very well have been an accident. Maybe he was scratching his own leg and just brushed Harry's leg as he did. Or at least that's what he thought until Aaron continued to drag his knuckles along his thigh. He just lightly pressed along the seam of Harry's pants back and forth while Harry smiled and politely answered various questions about the differences of living in America to England. He traded off favorite places for lunch in London with Emily and David, cooed over a photo of Jennifer-call-me-JJ's little boy, and generally tried his damndest not to climb onto Aaron's lap and start grinding. When Spencer and Penelope finally returned with pitchers of beer Harry was torn between relief that he could now politely put some space between himself and Aaron and mourning the loss of that hand on his thigh - that was right up until Penelope dropped onto the booth's bench seat beside him.

"Scooch!" She demanded, giving him a not so gentle hip check that pushed Harry further into the booth, and directly up against Aaron Hotchner.

Harry threw a vaguely panicked look to Spencer who just smiled and passed him an empty glass. The bastard.

While the group at large was distracted holding out their own glasses for Spencer to pour into Penelope took Harry's glass from him and poured for him, all the while grinning like a viper about to strike. Harry gulped and nearly melted straight through his seat as Aaron's hand found it's way back to his thigh. He'd used their renewed proximity to slip to the inside of Harry's thighs this time; continuing his back and forth motion with his finger tips, just barely brushing the edge of Harry's crotch.

"There you go, cutie!" Penelope said, handing him back his glass and leaning into him a little so that Harry was forced just a little bit further into the booth - and Aaron's side.

Oh, Harry had been right about Penelope. This night was going to be torturous.

Spencer perched himself on what had been Harry's chair, pleased as punch with himself, and raised his glass in a bar room salute, "How about a toast, what do you say Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry said, trying not to think about finger that was toying with the bunched up fabric at the junction between his leg and hip. "Oh, for Ron and Hermione?"

"Yeah!" Spencer said, "Harry's friends are having a baby, and he's going to be the godfather."

There was a general outcry of congratulations and agreement as everyone raised their glasses and took a drink. Harry raised his own and took a sip at exactly the same time that Aaron moved his hand directly over Harry's cock and gave one gentle squeeze before removing it completely from the younger man's lap.

Harry choked, spitting the small mouthful he'd taken back into his glass and coughing to clear his throat. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked, handing him a napkin.

"Fine, thank you. Must have gone down the wrong way." Harry said, accepting the napkin. He did have to shift around some to find a comfortable position to sit in now that his trousers were much too tight for comfort, but he'd have his satisfaction. He watched as Aaron brought his own glass to his mouth and took a long pull from it. Oh, yes, he'd have his satisfaction.


	5. Surprise Guest

Spencer was so happy to see how Aaron and Harry were getting along. He just known that they would be perfect for each other; but he could see that Harry was still trying to not really show much of an interest in Aaron. He had hoped by pushing them together like this, Harry would be able to see how great Aaron would be for him.

"Harry, I heard you say that you would be going over to England when the baby was born."

Spencer said, trying to get the focus back on Harry. If he could show Aaron how much Harry cared about kids that would make him like Harry more.

"Yes." Harry said, fidgeting just a little, "in England a baby's godparents need to sign the birth certificate. Makes it official, you know?"

Harry would love to tell Spencer about his life in England; about all that he can do, and his life after he turned eleven. . . but now was not the time. He needed to get to know this team before he could really feel like he could come clean about everything. Harry didn't want to put Spencer in a place where he would have to keep a secret from his team. Not if he saw them as family, as Harry was starting to see that he did.

He can see now that with David, Spencer saw a father figure. Jennifer, Emily, and Penelope as sisters. Aaron as his big brother, and Morgan he wanted as his lover - maybe even someday, his husband. Harry just wanted to have a place in this little family as well. Maybe, if he couldn't find the person made just for him, he could still have his family with this team.

Harry was having a great time with Spencer's team, but just when he thought everything was going to be great today, he heard a voice he hadn't heard since his wedding day. He just couldn't believe he'd tracked him down here. He'd thought he was safe here, and no one would know where to find him. Clearly, he'd been mistaken.

"Potter, there you are. I have been looking all over for you." the voice said so loud that everyone at the table could hear him.

Before Harry could say anything, Spencer cut in and said, "I am sorry, I think you have the wrong person. His name is Harry."

"I know his name is Harry. Potter is his last name, which is what I have always called him by and will continue to do so." the person said.

Everyone at the booth turned their attention to Harry, all thinking the same thing - hadn't Spencer introduced Harry as Evans? This made them all wonder what Spencer really knew about his friend. If he didn't even know his real name. . .

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? I know you were told I changed my name when I moved to America; so please, if you must call me by any name use that new one." Harry said, upset that after all this time Malfoy could cause so many problems for him. What must Spencer be thinking?

"I'm here because we have a problem, and I needed to speak with you. Also, I will not call you by that ridicules name. You cannot simply abandon your family name - it has more history and power than that silly Muggle name could ever dream of. No matter what you try and call yourself, you will always be a Potter." Draco said.

Harry glared up at Draco, wishing that he would crawl back into whatever hole he'd appeared from. Everything had been going great, and he'd been having fun with Spencer's team. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Spencer and his team all had a similar scowl etched across their faces; clearly, they were trying to figure out what was going on here.

"Draco, what do you want? Could it have not waited until morning, when we could meet in private?" Harry asked, trying to get this over with. Hopefully, Malfoy would take the hint and bugger off so Harry could salvage his evening with Spencer.

"Yes, we should speak in private." Draco agreed, eyeing the group that surrounded Potter and wondering just how much they knew, "It's about Teddy and Andromeda."

"Are they all right?" Harry asked, worried now. What could possibly be so urgent that Andromeda would send Draco to speak with him?

"Please Harry, can we speak alone? Andromeda isn't well." Draco said, sadness weighing down his voice.

Harry jerked a little in surprise at hearing his own first name fall from Draco Malfoy's lips. There had never been any love lost between them, and they certainly weren't friends by any means; but it was quickly washed away with true worry for Andromeda. If she had sent Malfoy the she must be terribly ill.

"How bad is it?" Harry asked, chewing on his bottom lip anxiously.

"We need to talk now. It's more than just Andromeda being ill. It's also concerns who accompanied us." said Draco.


	6. Author's Note

I want to thank everyone for their review. EmmAnnWithAnE has been a great beta and would like everyone to see her as a co author on this story. She has improved my writing in a way that I am extremely grateful for. We are working hard together on keeping updated on the story, but please bare with us as we busy at this time.


End file.
